


Theme Sets

by kelex



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Hannibal (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multi-fandom theme sets.  Each set is posted as a chapter, with the fandom and characters marked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

THEME 01: ELEMENTAL  
01\. dark 06. tears 11. light 16. earth 21. air 26. water   
02\. smell 07. spirit 12. wind 17. dust 22. sweat 27. fire   
03\. touch 08. taste 13. dream 18. sight 23. sound 28. speak   
04\. listen 09. hunger 14. memory 19. blood 24. dirt 29. sun   
05\. moon 10. shadow 15. stars 20. thirst 25. yearn 30. breath 

THEME 02: LESS TALK, MORE ACTION  
01\. inhale 06. slide 11. lie 16. maunder 21. vaticinate 26. truckle   
02\. tell 07. indurate 12. exhale 17. show 22. capitulate 27. slake   
03\. lurk 08. jostle 13. crave 18. seek 23. scramble 28. pass   
04\. scrub 09. claim 14. urge 19. bind 24. release 29. command   
05\. regret 10. scrawl 15. trust 20. respite 25. converge 30. linger

THEME 03: PARANORMAL STATE  
01\. fear 06. haunt 11. ghost 16. cemetery 21. heaven 26. hell   
02\. blood 07.possession 12. bones 17. magic 22. angels 27. demons   
03\. ritual 08. sacrifice 13. omen 18. death 23. life 28. purgatory   
04\. monster 09. faith 14. power 19. energy 24. shiver 29. vision   
05\. prayer 10. myth 15. legend 20. sacred 25. holy 30. fire 

THEME 04: LOVER'S ROCK  
01\. skin 06. feel 11. heat 16. ache 21. desire 26. surrender   
02\. bite 07. kiss 12. wet 17. flush 22. tangle 27. truth   
03\. slick 08. touch 13. secret 18. lust 23. comfort 28. lies   
04\. promise 09. need 14. dance 19. trust 24. covet 29. future   
05\. betrayal 10. past 15. laughter 20. beginning25. heart 30. ending 

THEME SET #1: THE HUNTER'S SOUL  
01\. Risk 06. Fight 11. Possession16. Wait 21. Spirit   
02\. Rest 07. Flight 12. Phantom 17. Wonder 22. Speak   
03\. Ritual 08. Fire 13. Plea 18. Water 23. Silence   
04\. Rage 09. Fear 14. Promise 19. Wreck 24. Solace   
05\. Relent 10. Fall 15. Part 20. Weapon 25. Sense 

THEME SET #2: A WORLD DIVIDED   
01\. Ask 06. Apology 11. Alley 16. Midnight 21. Music   
02\. Answer 07. Apathy 12. Always 17. Maybe 22. Magic   
03\. Agony 08. Action 13. Mystery 18. Master 23. Magnet   
04\. After 09. Abrasion 14. Mourning 19. Monster 24. Mask   
05\. Almost 10. Above 15. Mark 20. Mortality 25. Murmur 

THEME SET #3: CONTRASTS  
01\. Dark 06. Question 11. Freedom 16. Rush 21. Speak   
02\. Light 07. Answer 12. Possession 17. Wait 22. Listen   
03\. Remember 08. Never 13. Hurt 18. Remain 23. Good   
04\. Forget 09. Always 14. Heal 19. Leave 24. Evil   
05\. Ruin 10. Wish 15. Courage 20. Promise 25. Faith 

THEME SET #4: CONCEPTS  
01\. Air 06. First 11. Want 16. Yesterday 21. Steady   
02\. Earth 07. Last 12. Have 17. Today 22. Shake   
03\. Water 08. Never 13. Hold 18. Tomorrow 23. Laughter   
04\. Fire 09. Always 14. Think 19. Sight 24. Tears   
05\. Spirit 10. Someday 15. Feel 20. Sound 25. Anger 

THEME SET #5: EVOCATION   
01\. Spirit 06. Dark 11. Blood 16. Rise 21. Hide   
02\. Speak 07. Light 12. Water 17. Ruin 22. Haunt   
03\. Listen 08. Death 13. Fire 18. Deep 23. Trust   
04\. Question 09. Danger 14. Fear 19. Desperation 24. Betrayal   
05\. Answer 10. Knife 15. Forest 20. Sleep 25. Child 

THEME SET #6: SEARCHING   
01\. Sun 06. Sight 11. Demon 16. Promise 21. Beneath   
02\. Moon 07. Symbol 12. Hunt 17. Betrayal 22. Beyond   
03\. Star 08. Secret 13. Weapon 18. Blood 23. Almost   
04\. Shadow 09. Silence 14. Wish 19. Broken 24. Never   
05\. Forest 10. Distance 15. Regret 20. Life 25. Always 

THEME SET L: LOVERS   
01\. Touch 06. Wait 11. Silk 16. Love 21. Summer   
02\. Tease 07. Want 12. Slip 17. Mystery 22. Lips   
03\. Taste 08. Whisper 13. Fantasy 18. Mine 23. Belong   
04\. Trouble 09. Heat 14. Forbidden19. Slick 24. Innocence   
05\. Temptation 10. Hard 15. Fall 20. Shiver 25. Longing 

THEME SET X: SEXY, ROUGH, AND READY   
01\. Rough 06. Hard 11. Conquer 16. Touch 21. Flush   
02\. Ride 07. Slick 12. Limit 07. Thrill 22. Battle   
03\. Bite 08. Talent 13. Possess 18. Diversion 23. Strength   
04\. Bruise 09. Tongue 14. Surprise 19. Dark 24. Urgent   
05\. Blood 10. Kink 15. Deep 20. Desperation 25. Slow 

THEME 06: 365  
01\. dawn 06. dusk 11. autumn 16. winter 21. spring 26. summer   
02\. morning 07. noon 12. night 17. yesterday 22. tomorrow 27. today   
03\. past 08. present 13. future 18. sunrise 23. sunset 28. twilight   
04\. hours 09. days 14. months 19. years 24. minutes 29. weeks   
05\. solstice 10. full moon 15. midnight 20. equinox 25. eclipse 30. time 

   
THEME 05: THE OPEN ROAD  
01\. Olympic Rainforest 06. Big Bend 11. Mississippi Delta 16. Four Corners 21. Black Hills 26. Yosemite   
02\. Rockies 07. Route 66 12. Badlands 17. Great Lakes 22. The Everglades27. Appalachia   
03\. Rio Grande 08. Niagara Falls 13. Yellowstone 18. Sierra Nevada 23. Graceland 28. Big Sur   
04\. Crater Lake 09. Disney World 14. Great Plains 19. Mojave Desert 24. Roswell 29. Wine Country   
05\. Rust Belt 10. Bible Belt 15. Oregon Trail 20. Pacific Coast Highway25. Gulf Coast Highway 30. El Camino Real 

THEME 07: GET YOUR KINK ON  
01\. role play 06. say my name 11. heated 16. wax play 21. voyeurism 26. biting   
02\. blindfold 07. lubrication 12. toys 17. barebacking 22. phone sex 27. rimming   
03\. gags 08. mirrors 13. deep-throating 18. fingering 23. self-love 28. moaning  
04\. public sex 09. bathing 14. lick 19. sharing clothes 24. restraints 29. latex   
05\. afterglow 10. dirty talk 15. breath play20. teasing 25. jealousy 30. begging 

THEME 08: A CASE BY CASE BASIS  
01\. werewolf 06. curse 11. goblin 16. demon 21. trickster 26. faery   
02\. troll 07. vampire 12. chupacabra17. wendigo 22. poltergeist 27. psychic   
03\. reaper 08. zombie 13. selkie 18. rakshasa 23. djinn 28. shapeshifter   
04\. siren 09. necromancer 14. succubus 19. ghoul 24. woman in white 29. tulpa   
05\. demonic virus 10. shtriga 15. human 20. black dog 25. gremlin 30. kitsune

THEME SET A  
01 Slow 02 Steady 03 Breathe 04. Relax 05. Friends  
06 Candle 07 Light 08 Stars 09. Sunrise 10. Daylight  
11 Stroll 12 Food 13 Rain 14. Emotions 15. Dance  
16 Lost 17 Letter 18 Colors 19. Soul 20. Binds  
21 Links 22 Music 23 Drinks 24. Hot 25. Cold  
26 Conversation 27 Blanket 28 Jewelry 29. Pride 30. Lace  
31 Curious 32 Windy 33 Parents 34. Duty 35. Crying  
36 Share 37 Keep 38 Close 39. Simplicity 40. Grave  
41 Tomorrow 42 Run 43 Flying 44. Whisper 45. Window  
46 Apologies 47 Bugs 48 Sleep 49. End 50. Doors

 

THEME SET B  
01\. Tea 02. Forgiveness 03. Hurt 04. Time 05. Silence  
06\. Flower 07. Touch 08. Sex 09. Envy 10. After  
11\. Fire 12. Passion 13. Kiss 14. Thoughts 15. Mine  
16\. Eyes 17. Gentle 18. Lust 19. Hollow 20. Forever  
21\. Breeze 22. Dark 23. Follow 24. Hostile 25. Anger  
26\. Shelter 27. You 28. Fall 29. Summer 30. Candy  
31\. Silk 32. Wedding 33. Vows 34. Confusion 35. Family  
36\. Future 37. Spring 38. Water 39. Fight 40. Snow  
41\. Winter 42. Paper 43. Reflection 44. Innocence 45. Protect  
46\. Happiness 47. Love 48. Hold 49. Story 50. Listen

   
THEME SET C  
01\. Beautiful 02. Heart 03. Smile 04. Feeling 05. Knowledge  
06\. Ageless 07. Time 08. Desire 09. Dramatic 10. Subdued  
11\. Gold 12. Silver 13. Dark 14. Light 15. Twilight  
16\. Dawn 17. Power 18. Protect 19. Courage 20. Faith  
21\. Pray 22. Intensity 23. Cool 24. Warm 25. Whisper  
26\. Secret 27. Promise 28. Strength 29. Weakness 30. Love  
31\. Hate 32. Silence 33. Distress 34. Fate 35. Fortune  
36\. Nightmare 37. Justice 38. Death 39. Moon 40. Sun  
41\. Star 42. Tower 43. Stranger 44. Familiar 45. Forgotten  
46\. Memory 47. Change 48. Color 49. Shadow 50. Breath

THEME SET D  
01\. River 02. Mountain 03. Valley 04. Heart 05. Soul  
06\. Escape 07. Climb 08. Freedom 09. Wind 10. Storm  
11\. Rain 12. Thunder 13. Snow 14. Stone 15. Rose  
16\. Unconditional 17. Limitation 18. Ghost 19. Haunted 20. Believe  
21\. Skeptical 22. Fright 23. Power 24. Magic 25. Kiss  
26\. Embrace 27. Sensual 28. Seduction 29. Broken 30. Mend  
31\. Enemy 32. Ally 33. Saint 34. Sinner 35. Rumor  
36\. Blood 37. Grieve 38. War 39. Battle 40. Conquer  
41\. Dusk 42. Dawn 43. Surface 44. Bury 45. Promise  
46\. Hero 47. Web 48. Tangle 49. Time 50. Sword

 

   
01\. Speak 02. Touch 03. Memory 04. Vanilla 05. Chocolate  
06\. Ways and Means 07. Belief 08. Linger 09. Luminance 10. Ornament  
11\. Coup de foudre 12. Archway 13. Fate 14. Pulse 15. Envelope  
16\. Cold 17. Need 18. Drunk 19. Mask 20. Rose  
21\. Two 22. Fresh 23. Bribe 24. Error 25. Appetite  
26\. Refrain 27. Family 28. Grieve 29. Vapor 30. Tea  
31\. Medicine 32. Moth 33. Perfect 34. Rope 35. Wind  
36\. Crossroads 37. Summer 38. Candy 39. Photograph 40. Spoon  
41\. Forest 42. Mirror 43. Smoke 44. Shine 45. Balloon  
46\. Vine 47. Butterfly 48. Gloves 49. Venom 50. Remain

01\. Package 02. Obscure 03. Skeleton 04. Nurse 05. Domino  
06\. Thaw 07. Waves 08. Burglar 09. Frame 10. Carpet  
11\. Insect 12. Mentor 13. Spirit 14. Wax 15. Trash  
16\. Womb 17. Burn 18. Flash 19. Anima 20. Gamble  
21\. Statue 22. Perfume 23. Wine 24. Reflection 25. Take  
26\. Magic 27. Fragment 28. Cats and Dogs 29. Hum 30. Flinch  
31\. Rush 32. Jester 33. Haven 34. Dusk 35. Chord  
36\. Indulgence 37. Freezer 38. Passage 39. Coast 40. Keepsake  
41\. Morbid 42. Shipwreck 43. Socks 44. Sand 45. Coin  
46\. Guile 47. Eyelash 48. Drive 49. Net 50. Destination

   
01\. Snow 02. Child 03. Brick 04. Judgment 05. Powder  
06\. Grim 07. Trap 08. Star 09. Possession 10. Bandage  
11\. Pearl 12. Glass 13. Classified 14. Buttons 15. Closet  
16\. Ash 17. Definition 18. Staircase 19. Nail 20. Prey  
21\. Backwards 22. Trouble 23. Little 24. Collar 25. Circle  
26\. Hands 27. Freedom 28. Last 29. Scab 30. Crown  
31\. Time 32. Rice 33. Worn 34. Paint 35. Ache  
36\. Cherry 37. Library 38. Win 39. Loss 40. Fold  
41\. Music 42. Bell 43. Sleep 44. Contact 45. Electricity  
46\. Milk 47. Wild 48. Expectation 49. Mechanism 50. Finale

01\. Blend 02. Stain 03. Island 04. Apple 05. Paper  
06\. Relax 07. Leaves 08. Proof 09. Ugly 10. Book  
11\. Brood 12. Mesh 13. Soft 14. Shelf 15. Alone  
16\. Fall 17. Knot 18. Crowd 19. Denial 20. Train  
21\. Fur 22. Chrome 23. Heart 24. Intention 25. Push  
26\. Look 27. Weight 28. Spider 29. Robe 30. Umbrella  
31\. Surface 32. Idea 33. Diamond 34. Blind 35. Flow  
36\. Movement 37. More 38. Honey 39. Weather 40. Blue  
41\. Double 42. Braid 43. Thread 44. Angles 45 .Daydream  
46\. Nightmare 47. Honor 48. Palm 49. Screen 50. Warmth

   
01\. Hood 02. Buzz 03. Wish 04. Seasons 05. Threat  
06\. Portrait 07. Loud 08. Energy 09. Purge 10. Mouse  
11\. Attic 12. Second-Rate 13. Dash 14. Attitude 15. Wisdom  
16\. Sight 17. Address 18. Minute 19. Cotton 20. Claw  
21\. Limit 22. Unique 23. Gravity 24. Yesterday 25. Jungle  
26\. Garden 27. Question 28. Text 29. Plastic 30. Block  
31\. Escort 32. Insult 33. Blood 34. Gold 35. Spot  
36\. Melt 37. Guilt 38. Duel 39. Stranger 40. Wait  
41\. Glow 42. Action 43. Chain 44. Bitter 45. Lock  
46\. Order 47. Friends 48. Prison 49. Journal 50. Zero

01.Swords  
02.Sorcery 03.Rogue 04.Parti-colored 05.Divination  
06.Pillory 07.Chant 08.Castle 09.Brocade 10.Priest(ess)  
11.Dark Knight 12.Evocation 13.Market 14.Ordeal by Fire 15.Ordeal by Water  
16.Dragon(fly) 17.Giant 18.Trickster 19.Dungeon 20.Scroll  
21.Elemental 22.Ale 23.Stew 24.Staff 25.Lore  
26.Artifact 27.Guild 28.Lantern 29.Chest 30.Alchemy  
31.Potion 32.Doppleganger 33.Arrow 34.Map 35.Coin  
36.Crusade 37.Witch 38.Duel 39.Boots 40.Chalice  
41.Offering 42.Sacrifice 43.Stained Glass 44.Diadem 45.Epic  
46.King 47.Servant 48.Fae 49.Prophecy 50.Destiny

   
01.Fair Play 02.Bones 03.Desire 04.Flower 05.Hat Box  
06.Jump 07.Mother 08.Father 09.Saliva 10.Kaleidoscope  
11.Primary Colors 12.Ideal 13.Challenge 14.Scar 15.Face  
16.Unzipped 17.Comfort 18.Homeland 19.Window 20.Try  
21.Black Cloud 22.Call 23.Design 24.Concentrate 25.Bite  
26.Power 27.Fingers 28.Damage 29.Glue 30.Natural  
31.Respite 32.Disaster 33.Accuse 34.Morning 35.Haunted  
36.Wrong 37.Note 38.Go 39.Upside Down 40.Keep Out  
41.Sides 42.Separation 43.Trail 44.Liar 45.Hour  
46.Easy 47.Tie 48.Sense 49.Education 50.Change


	2. Theme Set 2:  "A World Divided"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, between "Thor" and "The Avengers". Includes Thor, Sif, and Loki.

THEME SET #2: A WORLD DIVIDED   
01\. Ask 06. Apology 11. Alley 16. Midnight 21. Music   
02\. Answer 07. Apathy 12. Always 17. Maybe 22. Magic   
03\. Agony 08. Action 13. Mystery 18. Master 23. Magnet   
04\. After 09. Abrasion 14. Mourning 19. Monster 24. Mask   
05\. Almost 10. Above 15. Mark 20. Mortality 25. Murmur 

 

01 Ask  
When Loki asked the question, he really didn't expect a yes. But Thor stretched out his arm, offering Mjolnir to his brother's grip.

02 Answer  
So many words rattled in Loki's brain; questions he could never stand to ask, accusations he could never bear to make, thoughts that he would never dare to share. But the words that echo most are "My brother!" and it's enough of an answer, for now.

03 Agony  
He could not bear the iron bands constricting his chest any longer. Tilting his head back to gaze at the night sky, the god let out a primal scream that started in his toes and rattled his teeth. Finally he could breathe again, and he went to rejoin his brother.

04 After  
The fall. The death of Loki. The destruction of Bifrost, the loss of Jane. The mourning of his parents, the quiet solicitude of all of Asgard. In his heart, it was more than Thor could bear.

05 Almost  
Almost is the space between heartbeats, when two people in love stand face-to-face and promise to see each other again. Almost is the space between hammer blows that turn his promises into lies.

06 Apology  
There were so many words he wanted to say. "I value you; blood matters not; you are my brother and I love you; what Father believes matters not." But all he could offer was, "I'm sorry."

07 Apathy  
It would be a gift from the All-Father himself to simply not care. About anything. No pain, no envy, no quietly simmering anger or seething hatred. No desire, no need, no urges. No love. Especially no love, not even for brother Thor.

08 Actions  
Doing something, anything, was better than remaining there in Asgard, stagnant and helpless, with nothing but memories of death, failure, and lost love.

09 Abrasion  
He could feel the warm blood on his scalp, and it was a shock. It was like liquid sunshine rolling over his furrowed brow and into his eyes, leaving behind a trail of ice before drying to a crust.

10 Above  
The clouds gathered, blocking the sun. The cyclone came, but there was no cosmic light show, no falling heavenly body… no Thor.

11 Alley  
Narrow and dark, the spaces between the towers of Asgard provided cover for the two mischievous children that played together in the shadows.

12 Always  
It was nearly impossible to remain in Asgard, and Thor thought he would go mad. Every corner of every building were non-stop assaults of memory, always of Loki, his brother, always his blood no matter what.

13 Mystery  
The first anonymous parcel found its way to Thor via JARVIS, the second via the Son of Coul, the last dropped from a seemingly empty sky into Thor's hands. Each parcel contained a small box, and each box held small gifts that he did not comprehend; a flat silver charm shaped like the moon, a small golden hammer, and a green and gold trinket box.

14 Mourning  
Thor did not even notice the pewter tankard that sailed behind his head and nailed Volstagg with unerring accuracy. The hissed conversation around him was easily ignored because nothing in Asgard seemed real or tangible without his brother at his side.

15 Mark  
Jane stood alone in the desert, looking at the perfectly round pattern scorched on the ground before lifting her eyes to the night sky. 

16 Midnight  
The moon was directly overhead as Thor perched on the edge of the ruined Bifrost. His heart was as dark as the abyss into which he gazed, which had claimed his brother. 

17 Maybe  
What if was a torment that Thor couldn't bear to consider; what if he'd let the Bifrost destroy Jotunheim, what if he hadn't destroyed the Bifrost, what if Loki hadn't chosen to fall?

18 Master  
For the fifth time in a row, Thor landed on his back. Sif had swept his feet out from under him and now perched on his chest with her sword against her throat. "Master your impatience, my prince, or it will be the end of you."

19 Monster  
It was a very strange creature, he thought. Made of metal and bits of glass, it spewed forth smoke and noise while showing off the humans inside it's gullet.

20 Mortality  
Thor had never feared death, his own nor anyone else's. Not until he had found himself in the custody of human men and looked upon his brother, who brought him word of Odin's death. 

21 Music  
In their tenth year, both Thor and Loki received the gift of music. Loki was given a lute to match his quiet strength, and Thor a drum. Within a month they had traded, and were belting out filthy drinking songs.

 

22 Magic  
When a legion of rats poured into the feast hall, the flurry of flying shoes and screaming had two young boys howling with laughter at the effectiveness of Loki's newly-discovered talent.

23 Magnet  
The attraction was always there, two people forever pulled towards one another, banging against hard edges until he and Sif were one, inseparable.

24 Mask  
It was a simple wooden representation of Loki, and Odin placed it over his son's face. A green glow radiated from the body, and when he lifted the mask, an iridescent green glow danced across the interior. Placing the mask in a chest, Odin sunk it deep in the oceans of Midgaard.

25 Murmur  
The quiet whispers filled the empty spaces between his heartbeats, Sif's words in his ear as warm a balm to his spirit as the warmth of her skin was to his body.


	3. Theme Set 1:  "Elemental"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the Doctor Who universe. Featuring Ninth Doctor, Tenth Doctor, and Rose Tyler.

1\. dark 6. tears 11. light 16. earth 21. air 26. water  
2\. smell 7. spirit 12. wind 17. dust 22. sweat 27. fire  
3\. touch 8. taste 13. dream 18. sight 23. sound 28. speak  
4\. listen 9. hunger 14. memory 19. blood 24. dirt 29. sun  
5\. moon 10. shadow 15. stars 20. thirst 25. yearn 30. breath

01 "dark"  
The bedroom was dark, except for a crack of light creeping in under the hallway door. But that pleased the Doctor--dark meant he could reach for Rose, close his eyes, and trace the curves of her body with his fingertips. He learned that gentle sweeps over her arms made her shiver, but she was flat-out ticklish under her arms. Teasing caresses of her belly made her gasp, and the soft space behind her knee made her giggle. In the darkness he worshiped her, but when the lamp switched on, it was Rose's turn.

02 "smell"  
The Doctor always had a certain smell about him. Not unpleasant in the least, it was something unique. Before his regeneration it'd been almost subliminal; old leather, sweat, almonds, and something light on her tongue that made her mouth water. Now, it was different; soap and sweat, still, something tangy like metal on fire, newly-grown apple grass, and the scent of fresh air. She'd know it anywhere, and right now it was drifting out of her bedroom like an invitation. 

03 "touch"  
The Doctor's body was unexplored territory and Rose intended to map every inch. The silky softness of the hair of his head was a sharp contrast to the wiry hair on his arm. His wrists were almost delicate, his palm smooth and callous-free, his fingers long, narrow and perfect. All of his skin was warm under her hand, blood pulsing double-time through two hearts. She gasped when the ridges of her finger pads caught on his lower lip, and as he pulled her fingers into his mouth, the wet heat nearly drowned out the texture of his tongue. 

04 "listen"  
Rose had never really appreciated her ears before. Took them for granted, certainly, but never appreciated them until she met the Doctor. That Northern accent, that sing-song mocking. Then the London accent, the drawn-out "e", and then the things not said. Sometimes those were the things she heard the loudest.  
   
05 "moon"  
The TARDIS landed with a groan, and the Doctor popped open the door. "Okay, come on, all clear!" Rose followed the Doctor out, and looked around, jaw open. It was Earth's moon--"the Original," supplied the Doctor. But she could see two other satellites, and nothing but colonies on the surface of the Moon.

06 "Tears"  
The tears came hard and fast, on both sides of the dimensional wall. If the Doctor listened hard enough, he could hear Rose's fist pounding on the other side as she demanded, "Take me back!"

07 "spirit"  
Jackie called it "spunk"; Mickey didn't know how to handle it. The Doctor called it bravery, moxie. But Rose just called it "spirit"; she was spirited, and that spirit grew with every TARDIS trip she went on.

08 "taste"  
At first, it was vaguely plastic and waxy, then there was heat, a melting sensation that could've been lipstick or him. After that, wet and warmth, and a hint of cinnamon chewing gum, something that was sweet, and then something distinctly Rose. The taste of her was like the smell of her, warm and feminine and strong, not bitter or acrid but firm and utterly delicious. And he was like a drowning man, except instead of air, all he wanted was her. 

09 "hunger"  
It always gnawed at the outside of his awareness. The urge to pull her to him, body to body, without a single millimeter of space between them. The desire to touch her everywhere, the need to let her feel exactly how much he wanted her, needed her, starved for her. To devour her, take her into him so they would never be parted.

10 "shadow"  
The thought of the future hovered over them and between them, over everything that they would ever build together. But by unspoken agreement, Rose and the Doctor both ignored the pocket of cold darkness that grew every day.  
   
11 "light"  
The soft white glow of the incandescent bulb warmed the hotel bedroom. There was a single bed big enough for an Olympic swim team, and Rose dove in, white sheets shimmering like snow in the cold room as she waited for the Doctor to follow the treasure map she'd left for him.

12 "wind"  
A sudden breeze, maybe an open window, and a twelve-year-old Rose was getting used to the random winds that kicked up around her every now and again. But then she forgot about both the wind and the weird grindy-groany noise when she found the shiny red bicycle with her name on it.

13 "dream"  
Whenever he closed his eyes, Rose was there with him. In his bed, soft and warm, her arms around his chest, and her fingers stroked his hair. His head rested on her breast, and her heart thundered in his ears. When he woke, Rose was still there, laughing and smiling, distant as the sun.

14 "memory"  
The recall of a Time Lord wasn't perfect. Of course, there were things that were perfectly cemented, pure as the moment they happened. Other things were hazy, blurred, harsh edges of pain blunted soft by time and experience. But the beautiful things remained as sharp and crisp as the smell of apple grass.

15 "stars"  
It took a while for Rose to notice. Usually she was exhausted, taking five-second showers before collapsing already half-asleep into her bed. Tonight was different; a nice dinner, a walk through a patch of living, singing crystals, and a leisurely soak in a tub of bubbles. She had the luxury of looking at her ceiling, and that's when she saw the stars. Maybe a projection or a glass ceiling, but every star in the night sky twinkled, and all she had to do was choose.

16 "earth"  
Why, why always this tiny blue ball of water and clouds and gas? Because of Jackie Tyler and Mickey Smith. Because this little planet was so noisy, inviting in nobody knew what. Like children playing at grown-ups, needing the understanding of an adult, Earth just couldn't stop tugging at the Doctor's coattails.  
   
17 "dust"  
A thin film covered everything in almost every room that Rose explored. Almost as if the Doctor never visited all the fabulous rooms in the TARDIS. Except for the library; there's not a speck of dust to be seen as she touches the carefully stoppered bottles labeled "Encyclopedia Gallifrey"

18 "sight"  
As soon as her eyes cleared, she saw the Doctor. The golden glow was all around them, and the taste of the Doctor was still on her lips. Even inside the TARDIS it lingered, hints of gold sparkling and reflecting in Rose's eyes as she watched him regenerate.

19 "blood"  
If there was one thing guaranteed to make the Doctor lose every shred of sanity, it was seeing Rose bleed. Every single drop of her precious life drowned out any hint of rationality with a great sea of red. No anger like anything else he'd ever felt; not even Rose's "Doctor, I'm all right," could drown out the plink-plink-plink of blood from her temple.

20 "thirst"  
The Doctor had been talking for nearly an hour. His throat was raspy, his mouth was sticky, and his tongue was thick and fuzzy. Coming up with words was no problem, because to save Rose he'd run his gob until the universe ended. But sweet TARDIS of Gallifrey, he could use a drink.

21 "air"  
The evening hung heavy with jasmine and honeysuckle, stirred by a breeze that was nearly tangible as it brushed over their skin. The fleece of the blanket was a welcome warmth as they snuggled together, backs against the TARDIS in the cool night air. Somewhere, in the dark, a single firework exploded.

22 "sweat"  
The humidity of Haxividalocourous 3 stayed at 100% during the summer. Nights were only slightly more comfortable; even Haxi's purple crystals sweated. The Doctor was down to a t-shirt and jeans; Rose was down to even less. The sweat pooled between her breasts, trickled down her neck, and she giggled when the Doctor's tongue followed the trail.

23 "sound"  
The double-thrum of the Doctor's heartbeats were the most soothing sound that Rose could imagine. Always strong, always regular, never racing, and never far from her own.

24 "dirt"  
Rose dug her toes in the thick, loamy soil. It was damp, and cool, and she giggled as her toes wiggled. This is what had been fought and died for, it gave life and encased the dead, and it was all over every planet. Dirt was dirt, and she loved the feel of it.

25 "yearn"  
It was a physically painful coldness in the middle of his chest, as if one of his hearts had died. Rose was alive, healthy, safe… forever beyond his reach. He remembered every single thing about her, wanted her by his side with every breath, felt the void of her absence like a weight around his neck.

26 "water"  
It was the Doctor's idea, and Rose had to admit it was amazing. The TARDIS barely skimmed the tops of the waves, and they sat squeezed together in the doorway, feet dangling in the surf.

27 "fire"  
Smoke rose from the console as the Doctor extinguished the fire. The shorting wires still sparked, but he was laughing. Rose was coughing and batting away smoke. "Did we make it?"

28 "speak"  
Words were so often imprecise, communicating so little of what was actually meant. A hundred words, a thousand, a million, an entire lexicon. And still only three words filled the Doctor's brain, the only ones he could never say.

29 "sun"  
Burning up a sun to say goodbye, and that was the most appropriate. A ball of boiling gas and heat and light was the only thing that could drown out and overwhelm the agonizing sense of loss he felt not being able to reach through the hologram and touch her one last time.

30 "breath"  
They were close enough in their hiding space that a sheet of paper couldn't have slid in between them. Chest to chest, arms awkwardly to the side, the Doctor could barely breathe himself as he felt Rose's exhalations puff gently against his hair. He breathed her in, held her inside as long as he could, and only exhaled when they were finally able to free themselves.


	4. Hannibal (TV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Frederick Chilton/Will Graham, mentions of Hannibal/Will and Hannibal/Frederick.

Theme 04: Lover's Rock

01\. skin  | 06\. feel | 11\. heat  | 16\. ache  |  21\. desire  | 26\. surrender  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
02\. bite | 07\. kiss | 12\. wet | 17\. flush | 22\. tangle | 27\. truth  
03\. slick | 08\. touch | 13\. secret | 18\. lust | 23\. comfort | 28\. lies  
04\. promise | 09\. need | 14\. dance | 19\. trust | 24\. covet | 29\. future  
05\. betrayal | 10\. past | 15\. laughter | 20\. beginning | 25\. heart | 30\. ending  
  
Theme 04: Lover's Rock

01: Skin  
Soft and warm under his fingertips, the soft hairs at the nape of Will’s neck felt like silk strands as he stroked over them. The harsh office lighting couldn’t turn his skin pale; even under their flickering fluorescent glare, Will was a beautiful statue, warm and alive under his hand with skin smooth as his dreams.

02: Bite  
Teeth flashed, skin dimpling and then breaking. Hot blood rushed to the surface, flushing the skin around the perfect imprint of Frederick’s teeth. He sucked hard and licked over the bite mark, glorying in the moan slipping out from the man beneath him. Marked, now, as his, forever.

03: Slick  
Sweat pooled between bodies, dripping and dragging in a fever-heat. Hands slipped over bellies, legs rubbed together, cocks slick with precome and sweat, messy and heated and gloriously slick, ready to take and to be taken, owned, possessed.

04: Promise  
“You’re going to him, aren’t you?” it wasn’t really a question that needed answering, as Will sat on the edge of the too-expensive bed, reaching for his clothes. 

“Of course I am. I promised him, I’d always come back to him.” Will stretched as he pulled his shoes on, and stood. “Whatever this is, between you and me, it’s got nothing to do with him.”

“That’s true; you’re not in love with me. Yet.” 

05: Betrayal  
Will headed into the shower, and Frederick pretended to be asleep. There was only one reason he’d go to the shower before stopping by for a kiss at the least, and it burned in the pit of his stomach. _Don’t worry about it,_ Will had said. _I’m taking care of it; you’re going to be safe._ 

He hadn’t realized he was going to be whoring out the love of his life for his own sorry ass.

06: Feel  
The mattress dipped under Will’s weight as he rolled into the bed. His skin felt cool and almost clammy from the shower, but silky smooth all the same. That meant he’d used the exfoliating soap and the scrubbing loofah, and Frederick’s skin burned to think of how much Will had scrubbed and of what he had felt that he had needed to scrub so hard. “Hey,” he murmured softly, and felt Will’s lips on the back of his neck. 

07: Kiss  
Will tasted like early morning coffee, late night showers, and sex. No amount of toothpaste and Listerine could quite get the taste of *Will* knocked down to a tolerable level, and Frederick loved it. Peppermint and Will on his tongue until he got to work, then coffee that reminded him of his lover lingered all day, until he got home and could taste it all over again with a gentle press of lips against lips.

08: Touch  
Will had callouses. Some from hard labor; tools and chains and engine parts had chafed and hardened his skin so that it was rough in some places. Fingertips, knuckles, one particular scarred cut on the palm of his hand that made Frederick’s breath catch when Will stroked his cock.

09: Need  
His body burned to be touched as he writhed on the bed. He knew he was being watched, because he had been tied down to the bed and left for entertainment purposes. His tongue licked his lips as he thrust his hips into the air, panting hard for breath. he barely heard the bedroom door open, but he saw Frederick out of the corner of his eye, blissfully naked and ready. Will’s legs were already open, his hole hungry and slick with lube. All Frederick had to do was mount him, and Will was sated.

10: Past  
The monster was finally captured, and safely tucked away where he could no longer hurt anyone. The day after the trial finished, Frederick got down on one knee, put his head in Will’s lap, and begged for his forgiveness. Will’s hands stroked through Frederick’s hair, lifting him up and kissing him gently. Everything was in the past now, and they could start over now, just the two of them.

11: Heat  
Frederick smelled it as soon as he walked into the house. He started to sweat, his cock hardened almost instantly, and his knot was already an aching mass that was ready to breed his mate. He now knows why he was called to this particular home; Will is in heat, and Hannibal is nowhere to be found, probably off somewhere on one of his murder sprees. But he can’t leave the Omega to suffer, can he.

12: Wet  
The kiss was only the first of it; wet tongue licked across wet tongue, then trailed down rain-damp skin, sucking away stray raindrops that tasted like flesh and bone and blood. They are rutting in the middle of the field, mud caking to their bodies as the monster finally bleeds out beside them. The escape was a miracle, the con game long and tedious, but worth it in the end.

13: Secret  
Will keeps a secret in the depths of his heart. He has to be careful about it, and he keeps it carefully enshrined in the places where Hannibal can’t find it. Those places get fewer and fewer every day, but there is always going to be one place he can never touch--that’s the one place Frederick will always inhabit, and that is his heart.

14: Dance  
Their bodies fit together so well, moving together as if they’d been choreographed. Will’s legs draped perfectly over Frederick’s shoulders, Frederick’s hands gripped Will’s hips like they’d been carved to fit his hands, and together they rocked to a thoroughly satisfied ending.

15: Laughter  
“Don’t you dare!” Will curled his feet under his legs, but it was too late. Frederick attacked him, fingers seeking his underarms, his sides, and the soles of his feet. Laughter spilled out as he rolled in the bed, fingers curling in revenge as he sought the same ticklish places on Frederick’s body.

16: Ache  
It started curling in the pit of his stomach, an unfurling flower that flushed his skin and made him feel his emptiness more and more. His hands pressed down against his cock, feeling the hard length lay against his belly. All he wanted was his Alpha to come home and service him, and he reached for the phone. “Daddy, where are you?” he moaned softly, dialing Frederick’s office.

17: Flush  
Warmth encompassed his body, blood vessels open and rushing. A ruddy pink hue turned his skin rosy pink and damp with sweat. His body tingled, his cock was hard, and Frederick was flushed with need, knees supporting his weight as he begged. A hot hand touched his back, warm lips pressed to Frederick’s ear, and a heavy, uncircumcised cock entered him. His eyes flew open; the flush drained from his skin as he saw Hannibal Lecter rearing up behind him, Will weeping in the background.

18: Lust  
The supply closet was little wider than a coffin, but blissfully deep. The door shut them in complete darkness, but they needed no light to find each other. Well-accustomed hands reached for hard cocks, legs spread in welcome, a tight hole dripping with lube welcomed teeth-rattling thrusts and quick kisses of nothing but tongues and teeth. Fast, hard, had to be sated quickly because shift change would be starting in a matter of minutes, and Frederick would be expected in his office. But first, Will needed him more.

19: Trust  
The hardest thing Frederick had to do was watch Will walk through the doors of Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. He had parked the car and was waiting outside for Will to come back out; he’d promised not to follow. But it was hard, painfully so in the middle of his chest, knowing that he was sending Will into the belly of the beast and praying he came back safe. 

20: Beginning  
It started with a night in the bar. An order of Scotch on the rocks, an uncomfortable glance around the room, and then the laser focus of a man on a mission focused on Frederick. “I’ll have what he’s having,” and “Do you want to get out of here?” led to, “You’re going to fuck me tonight,” and “You do realize we have a standing date, now?”

21: Desire  
It was gnawing him alive, seeing Will and Hannibal together. He knew it was nothing, it was professional and it was personal, but he knew that Will was his alone. But the desire chewed on his insides, because though he wanted Will all the time, he wanted Will more when he was out of reach. And whenever Will came home, shattered and shaken from the mind games Lecter played, it was a fight to put him back together before taking him, body and soul, possessing what was always his. 

22: Tangle  
They were touching everywhere. Arms were intertwined, legs were intertwined, even their fingers were tangled together. Foreheads rested together, their hair blending into one mass of sweaty strands. Even their breaths mingled, one exhalation becoming the next inhalation. The words dancing all around them remained unspoken, because it’s just a tangle of letters that mean nothing next to the feeling behind them. 

23: Comfort  
When the front door opened, Frederick knew it was a bad night. Will looked haggard and wrung out, and seemed barely able to stand. Sprinting quickly, he caught Will as he toppled over the threshold, and carried him into the bathroom. He filled the huge copper tub quickly with warm water, and undressed Will and then himself. Skin to skin, he lowered them both into the tub, arms and legs supporting Will’s limp body. He kissed sweaty skin, pale lips, damp hair, and murmured soothingly into his ear. Comfort was the key; it would bring Will back to himself and they’d deal with the newest problem in the morning.

24: Covet  
_And how do we first start to covet? We covet what we see every day._ The monster’s voice echoed in Will’s head, and even as he tried not to think about it, it was true. The things that he saw every day; Hannibal, the Ripper’s murders, the tableaus, Frederick--he wanted every single one of them. In which context, Will refused to consider, because he was afraid of the answer. In his daydreams, he saw Hannibal with his chest cavity open, painted black to echo the emptiness of his heart. In his nightmares, he tried not to remember Frederick.

25: Heart  
The pounding in his chest increased as he ran down the sidewalk. His feet pounded the pavement as the drumbeat in his ears got faster and faster. Too much adrenaline, too much fear, one too many underhanded intimations, and Will could stand it no longer. He tore out of Hannibal’s office and started running blindly, not realizing until he was almost there he was at the door of Frederick’s home. His fist pounded the door as hard as his heart pounded in his chest, and when it was opened by a healthy and unmolested Frederick, Will’s heart exploded as he clung to his lover. “I love you.”

26: Surrender  
Wax dripped from the candles on the table, flickering flames throwing shadows over the pair sitting facing one another. “You know that I know.” “I suspected as much.” “And what are we going to do with each other now?” “I could kill you.” “You have had many such opportunities, and yet you have not. Why do you think that is?” “Because I don’t want to become you.” “But you shall, Will. You know that you will; you know that one day you will succumb to your desires and exterminate my presence from your life. Why wait until it is intolerable? Take the steps to protect yourself and your little doctor.” “I won’t become you, Hannibal.” Fingers tighten on the blade of a silver knife as he repeated those words, even as the knife drove into Hannibal’s neck.

27: Truth  
Frederick was sitting on the couch, sipping a glass of white wine and flipping through the newspaper without seeing a single word. He was waiting for Will to come home, and when he heard the car in the drive, he folded the paper up and put it to the side. But instead of Will, exhausted and broken, a vibrant and almost excited Will burst through the door. There was a bulge in his jacket pocket, and when he pulled his hand out, there was a black, velvet-covered box. Will cracked it open and held the silver watch out to Frederick, engraved side up. _WSG & FJC_. Simple inscription, linking them forever.

28: Lies  
“Of course it’s nothing,” Will said, forcing a smile to reach his eyes even when he didn’t feel it. “Frederick is… a diversion. Nothing more. He’s fun to play with, he’s so easy to befuddle. He thinks I’m in love with him.” Will’s lips curved in a derisive smile, but the derision was directed to Hannibal. The bastard was so eager to be loved that it was beyond easy to play into the delusion. The only person Will could ever love was the one who didn’t fuck with head, didn’t want to change him, and accepted his quirks as is. Frederick Chilton.

29: Future  
The threats were past; the investigations were over. He was writing a book; Frederick was recovering and dictating a book of his own. The burns were almost healed, Will’s physical therapy was nearly finished. They were looking forward to the rest of their lives together, and Will turned off the computer screen. “Frederick? You ever think about getting married one day?”

30: Ending  
Given the abuse they’d both taken over their lives, neither man expected to live past fifty. Frederick made it to sixty-five; a massive stroke, and then a series of smaller strokes, destroyed his mind and his body. By sixty-six, he was gone. Will made it to seventy-one; it was his heart that gave out on him. Five years without Frederick was just about all he could take.


End file.
